In Sickness and in Health
by Encantada the Maiden
Summary: Nasa hospital na nga siya at Tennis pa rin ang iniisip niya? Aba hindi maganda yan kase Stress ang ending niya at baka lalo siyang magtagal sa kanyang hospital bed. Well buti na lang may isang bisita na nagpagaan ng lahat. Ryoma and Sakuno for the very first time!


**In sickness and In health**

Nasa hospital na nga siya at tennis pa rin ang iniisip niya? Aba talagang mabibinat nga talaga siya lalo niyan! Buti na lang salamat sa isang bisita niya at panigurado ang kanyang paggaling...Ryoma X Sakuno slight SanaSaku

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

" _Game, set and match, Rikkai Daizoku Fuzoku wins..." ang announce ng umpire, samantalang sa side ng Seigaku ang lahat ng members nito ay nagsisi, nagi iyakan at nag mamaktol sa pagkatalo_

" _Bumawi sa 'tin ang Rikkai!" umiiyak na sabi ni Kikumaru_

" _For the 4th time na maintain nila ang championship" kalmadong sabi ni Coach Ryuuzaki_

" _Sabi ko na nga ba, hindi natin dapat pinalaban ang bunsoy natin kay Yukimura" pagsisi ni Momo kay Ryoma_

" _Kasalanan ko ito! Kasalanan ko ito!" pagsuntok ni Ryoma sa matigas na sahig hanggang sa pagdugo ng kamao nito_

" _Anong ginawa mo binaba mo ang guard mo!" pagsampal ni Captain Tezukla sa first year regular nila_

" _Nang dahil sa iyo marami ang mawawala!" sinisisi ng mga regulars ang kasama nilang first year_

" _Kung ganon dapat na akong umalis" tumakbo siya dala ang kanyang raketaat patuloy ang pagluha ng kanyang mga mata hanggang makita niya ang ang isang batang babae na kasing edad niya at kaklase rin nya, lalapit na sana siya nang..._

" _Sakuno halika samahan mo naman kami mag celebrate"anyaya ng isang lalaki na may yellow jersey with matching letter R na logo_

" _Mabuti nga Genichiro" hinawakan niya ang kamay nito_

" _Teka Sakuno!" hahabol sana siya at huminto sandali at tiningnan ng batang babae_

" _Get out of my sight and I don't need a parasite!" ang sabi nito sa kanya_

" _Sakuno I-" at nag pitch black ang paligid_

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Sakuno please wag, please I-" unti unti minulat ni Ryoma ang mga mata niya

"Oo nga pala isang linggo na rin ako sa private room na ito" inilibot niya ang kanyang mga mata sa isang puting kwarto at naka air conditioned pa ito, isama na rin ang iba't ibang amoy ang mga gamot na nakalagay sa isang bed side, isang button call sa dingding para tawagin ang isang nurse in case of emergency.

Mapapansin din ang identification bracelet sa kanyang wrist at nakaka kabit na needle sa likod ng palad nito at dahilan ng discomfort nito, at wala narin ang ang isa pang plastic bag na dinaluyan ng kanyang ihi. Hindi niya makakalimutan ang ang mga pasa sa kanyang magkabilang braso mula sa pag iinject ng mga syringe at halos buong palapag at wards ay rinig ang kanyang daing.

"Hay buti panaginip lang ang lahat, kung hindi tapos na ako. Sana ayos lang ang lahat at ang tennis club at sana rin ay dalahan niya ako ng mga paborito ko" kukunin niya na sana ang remote control ng kama niya para i adjust ito nang may kumatok sa pinto

"Tuloy!" pag bukas ng pinto ay ibinungad nito ang mga regulars ng Seigaku

"Kamusta na ang bunsoy namin?" bungad at bati ng ng kanyang mga senpai

"Mabuti naman at going to recovery period na" samantalang umupo ang nga senpai sa isang couch

"Siya nga pala pag gumaling ka na may surprise kami sa iyo" ang sabi naman ni Fuji

"Talaga? Sana ay match with Captain Tezuka" tumingin siya sa kinauupuan ng Captain

"You do realize hindi ka pa magaling at yan na agad ang iniisip mo" puna ng captain

"Edi wow"

"Sya nga pala mamaya ay dadalaw ang coach" ang sabi ni Vice capatain Oishi

"Si Coach lang ba?"

"Bakit may iba ka pa bang inieexpect?" may halong panunukso ang tanong ni Momoshiro

"Wala no!" nagtalukbong siya ng kumot niya

"Yikieeee! Binata na ang bunsoy namin" isa pang biro at tukso kay Kikumaru

"Ryoma Echizen, Ryoma Echizen" tawag ng isang may edad na babae at naka suot ito ng kulay puting coat at naka sabit na isang stethoscope, may kasama rin syang Nurse

"Good morning po Doctora" bati niya sa nagche check up sa kanya

"Good morning din po" binati ng Seigaku team ang doctora

"Good morning din sa inyo" meanwhile ang Nurse ay kinuhanan na siya ng vital signs at pinaalalahanan siya regarding sa kalusugan niya

"Salamat po nurse" ngumiti ang Nurse at umalis na

"Ano na ang nararamdaman mo nitong mga nakaraang araw?" tanong ng doctora

"Mild fever po at kaunting ubo"

"Nakakainom ka naman ba ng mga gamot?"

"Opo"

"That's very good to hear" at napatingin siya sa Seigaku team

"Kamusta kayo ba ang Seishun Tennis team?"

"Kami nga po" tugon ng Captain Tezuka

"Napanood ko ang laro nyo against sa Rikkai, napaka galing nyo"

"Wala pong anuman"

"Mawalang galang na po Doctora, anu po ba ang dumapong sakit sa kanya" tanong ng first year trios

"Tatapatin ko na kayo hindi ito basta dehydration kundi Hypokalemia"

"Hypo- ano po ulit" ulit ni Momo at Kaido

"Hypokalemia or loss of potassium" pag correct ni Fuji

 **Meanwhile sa Seigaku...**

"Okay good Tezuka" binaba ng coach ang phone niya at lumapit rin ang apo niya

"Lola pwede na po bang dalawin si Ryoma?" tanong ng apo niya na kaklase at _kaibigan_ ni Ryoma

"Aba oo naman, bakit _nami miss_ mo na ba siya?" bahagyang nag blush ito

"Bestie!" sinalubong siya ng kanyang best friend

"Pwede rin po ba ako sumama sa inyo?" tanong ni Tomoka kay Coach Ryuuzaki

"Go ahead sumama ka"

"Yes!"

"Dalhan natin siya ng mga gusto niya" excited na sabi ni Tomoka

"Mabuti pa nga, and I'm sure nami miss na niya ang home made na pagkain"

"I'm sure hindi lang pagkain ang nami miss niya, pati ung gumawa at nagdala miss din niya" dumila si tomoka

"Naku tumigil ka nga, nakakahiya"

"Aminin, wag nang mag pabebe" kumindat ito sa bestie nya

 _Tama ka Tomoka, nami miss ko nga siya. I can't wait na ipatikim ang bagong recipe na gawa ko at kung pwede ako ang nurse for the day niya. Hay ganito pala pag nasasabik makita ang taong miss na miss mo._

 **Later that afternoon...**

Hapon na ng umalis ang Seigaku Tennis Team at binilin ni Tezukla at Oishi na mag pahinga at huwag magki kilos, wag bubuksan ang TV para manood ng latest Tennis matches or magpa request ng magazine relating to any sports, intindihin ang school works at tennis practices. And if these happens STRESS ang kahahantungan niya.

"Tch, anubayan? Pagkaing ospital na naman" nakaupo na rin siya sa kanyang kinahihigaaan at isa sa mga reklamo niya ay pagkaing walang lasa, 2 days ago ng ito ang ihain sa kanya ng pagkaing ito at nakaserve din ito sa isang table na de gulong (Mayo table).

"Pano ako gagaling nito kung ito ang pagkain ko"

"At lalo kang hindi gagaling kapag hindi mo kinain ang pagkaing dinala namin para sa iyo" isang boses ng babae at halata itong excited na makita si Ryoma

"Ryomyluvs nami miss ka na namin" isang big hug ang sinalubong nito sa kanya

"Tama na nga Osakada, baka madagdagan pa ang mga pasa ko at magagalaw ang IV ko" pag reklamo ni Ryoma sa kanya

"Sige na nga basta kakainin mo ung mga pasalubong namin sa iyo ni Sakuno ha?" tumingin ito sa bestie nito

"Kamusta ka naman?" ang singit ni Coach Ryuuzaki

"Eto na po coach going to recovery period na po"

"Hay mabuti naman" samantalang ang kanyang apo na si Sakuno ay nasa isang corner at nag iintay ng kanyang tuuuut tuuuut (cue)

"Sakuno bakit hindi mo ibigay kay Ryoma ang inihanda natin, este inihanda mo para sa kanya"

"Coach naman eh, nang lalaglag ka" biro ni Tomo

"Sige na bigay mo na yan" inilatag niya ang mga inihanda nyang pagkain sa table ni Ryoma

"Enjoy your meal" she felt flattered kapag si Ryoma ang kumakain sa mga inihahanda niya

"Maraming salamat sa mga pagkain" at nagsimula na niyang kainin ang mga ito until one fangirl came again

"Ryoma nami miss ka na ng mga senpai at ng fanclub mo"

"Mmmmm" tanging sambit ni Ryoma, while the girl's phone ring in an instant

"Whoopsy, kailangan ko na atang umuwi. Bestie paki alagaan na lang ang Ryomyluvs natin ha?" kumindat ito kay Sakuno at lumabas ng pinto

"Ako din pala may meeting with the Faculty" sumunod ang coach at dumila ito

"Lola naman eh" susunod na sana si Sakuno

"Ryoma Echizen, Ryoma Echizen" isang bagong nurse ang dumating for his check up

"Ay, good afternoon po" bati ni Sakuno sa nurse

"Good afternoon din sa inyo"tugon ng nurse at nagtungo ito sa higaan ni Ryoma

"Mabuti naman at nakaka kain ka na at mukhang masarap ang bento mo" ani at papuri nito

"Opo at talagang napakasarap nito" binaba niya ang utensils niya para at check up at kumuha ito ng cotton balls with alcohol at inilapat ito sa likod ng palad nito para tanggalin ang IV needle, samantalang si Sakuno ay nagtakip ng mata ngunit nakasilip pa rin

"Ayan tanggal na" naglagay ng dry cotton balls at adhesive tape para takpan ang sugat nito

"Medyo masakit" sabi niya kahit iba ang grimace nito

"Gusto mo ba ng ice Ryoma?" tanong ni Sakuno

"Hindi na Sakuno"

"Sakuno?!" tanong ng nurse na paalis na sana

"Po?"

"Naku hija kung alam mo lang!"

"Ano po ulit?"

"Hindi po ba kayo hahanapin sa nurse's station?" pagtaboy ni Ryoma sa nurse

"Ay naku hijo wag mo ko intindihin"

"Paano po ung iba pang ward?" hindi niya pinansin si Ryoma at tila may bumulong kay Sakuno

"Alam mo Sakuno, ikaw ang tinatawag niya nung nagde delirium at nilalagnat siya, 'gf daw niya' un sabi ng Kuya niya sa amin"

"In fairness Ryoma maganda siya at maalaga"

"Sorry kung napasarap ang kwentuhan natin, sige enjoy lang" paalam ng nurse at umalis na

At sa pag alis ng nurse ang dalawang bata ay hindi na nagkibuan, si Ryoma ay patuloy lang sa pagkain samantalang si Sakuno ay nag scan ng notes for the upcoming exams

"Galaw galaw din pag may time baka ma stroke" ang sabi ni Ryoma pagkatapos kumain at nagligpit

"Sige sandali lang" niligpit ni Sakuno ang pinagkainan ni Ryoma at kinuha ang isang laptop at inilapag ito sa table niya

"Anong ginagawa mo?" napataas ng kilay si Ryoma

"Basta" binuksan niya ang isang Skype app at nag log in siya

"May kumuha kase ng Skype ID ko then ini add ako at gusto ka daw kausapin"

"Si Atobe?"

"Hindi pa"

"Tooyama?"

"Better than that" hanggang isang video call ang binuksan niya

"Sakuno anjan na ba si Echizen?" isang tennis player na naka yellow jersey ang kausap nila sa kabilang linya

"Oo Senpai-Sanada eto na siya" yes it is Genichirou Sanada, Fukou buchou ng Rikkai Dai fuzoku at wala ng iba

 _Sanada_ ang pangalang kahit kailan hinding hindi nya makakalimutan simula Regionals hanggang sa Nationals Finals

"Echizen, mukhang natulala ka na yata jan"

"Hmph, at bakit naman ako matutulala?"

"Ehem ehem!" pag ubo ni Sakuno

"Anyway Echizen, gusto ko lang naman malaman ang kalagayan mo?"

"Mabuti naman ako at excited na kayo makaharap"

"That's very good to hear. At saka mo na sabihin iyan kapag magaling ka na ng tuluyan"

"Don't worry about that pagkatapos nito haharapin na kita"

"Siya nga pala maiba tayo, Si Sakuno ba ang naghanda ng bento mo?"

"Siya nga"

"Wala naman, pinatikim lang naman niya ang bagong recipe niya sa akin"

"No wonder"

"Speaking of Sakuno, pwede bang siya naman ang kausapin ko" humarap si Sakuno sa camera at kinausap ang senpai sa Rikkai

"Maraming salamat at ipinakausap mo siya sa akin" ang sabi ng nasa kabilang linya

"Walang anuman Senpai" She smiled lightly

On the other hand si Ryoma ay nakaramdam ng pagtataka sa pagkilos ni Sakuno kay Sanada, dahil never in his life na nakita niya si Sakuno na abot tenga ang ngiti, huling kita niya sa ngiting ito ay noong nanalo ang Seigaku sa Rikkai during Nationals Finals

 _Anyare Sakuno? Bakit ganyan ang mga ngiti mo? Nagkausap lang kayo ganyan ka na? What's happening in this country? Stop acting pabebe pwede ba?!_

Sari saring mga tanong at kalituhan ang pumasok sa isip niya.

"Pakisabi naman kay Echizen magpa galing siya at next time ay maghaharap na kame"

"Makakarating ang message mo sa kanya"

"Sige Sakuno 'till next time. Bye"

"Bye Senpai" at parehas na silang nag log out at kinuha na nya ang laptop niya para ibalik sa bag

"Paano? Kailan? At gaano kayo kadalas mag usap?" hablot ni Ryoma sa kanyang braso at ulan ng mga tanong na unang sinambit sa kanya

"What do you mean?" tila nag iba ng tono si Sakuno sa kanyang kausap

" _What do you mean?_ Care to explain?"

"Explain? At ano naman ang i explain ko sa iyo?" at dahil sa ingay nila isang nurse ang pumasok sa room ni Ryoma

"Anong nangyayari dito?" kalmadong tanong ng nurse

"Siya po kase!" parehas nila itunuro ang isa't isa

"Maga bata ano bang pinagtatalunan nyo?" pumagitana ang nurse sa kanilang dalawa

"Si Ryoma po kase"

"Anong ako?!"

 _Hindi kaya epekto ito ng matagal na pagkaka confine ni Ryoma ng isang linggo_ , napaisip ang nurse

"Enough! I'll call the restraints team pag hindi pa kayo tumigil" at tumahimik din ang dalawa

"Ano ba ang nangyari at bakit kayo nagkakaganito?"

"May ipinakausap po kase ako sa kanya and then nagka ganyan na lang po siya" mahinahong sabi ni Sakuno

"Ipinakausap naman pala sa iyo, ngayon may I hear your side Ryoma"

"Eh, paano po kung kumukuha po ng data ung kausap niya sa pamamagitan niya po"

"Kumukuha ng data?" muling pagtanong ng nurse

"Tennis player din po kase ung kausap namin kaya baka po may kinukuhang infos about sa akin"

"Anything else you want to settle?"

"Marami pa po"

"Sige iiwanan ko kayo so that you could talk properly and make sure walang bangayan, okay ba tayo dun?"

"Ok po" umalis ang nurse, at umupo si Sakuno sa upuan na malapit sa bed ni Ryoma

"Ganito kase iyon"

* * *

 _ **3 days ago...**_

" _30 laps around the court!" ang utos ni Tezuka sa mga pasaway_

" _Na ospital lang ang bunsoy nagkaganito na si Tezuka" pag sigh ni Eiji_

" _Kaya nga nami miss na namin siya eh" pag drop ng shoulders ni Momo at Kaido_

" _Hindi lang naman kayo ang nakakamiss sa kanya pati na rin ako" isang may kakaibang jersey ang dumating_

" _Hello Sanada" pagbati ni Tezuka_

" _Hello din" at nag bow sila sa isa't isa_

" _Captain anong ginagawa niya dito?" tanong ni Kawamura_

" _Makikibalita sa condition ni Echizen" pagbuklat ng notes ni Inui while the captain and the vice captain sit on a nearby bench_

" _Stress at dehydration ang sakit nya" sinimulan ni Tezuka ang pag uusap sa pagitan nila_

" _Ganoon ba?"_

" _Ganoon na nga"_

" _Mas mabuti siguro kung kakausapin mo si coach" suggest ng Captain_

" _Salamat"_

 _ **Faculty Room...**_

" _Come in" pinatuloy ng may edad na coach ang vice captain_

" _Salamat po sa pag tanggap" siya ay nag bow at umupo_

" _Anything you want to talk?" mahinahong sabi ng coach_

" _Regarding po sa health condition po ni Echizen, I mean anong lagay po ng first year pillar ng Seigaku"_

" _According sa Pediatrician nya Hypokalemia ang sakit nya at hindi ito basta basta"_

" _Hypokalemia?"_

" _Hypokalemia, loss of potassium sa katawan at maaaring narinig mo na pagkawala ng mga asin sa katawan"_

" _Mukha ngang hindi biro ang sakit nya" hanggang pumasok ang isang naka twin tailed braid na batang babae at may dala ito ng tray ng meryenda at nilapag nya ito sa table_

" _Salamat Sakuno" ang sabi ng kanyang lola_

" _Wala pong anuman, enjoy your meryenda" she smiled at umalis na_

" _Masarap itong matcha at ref cake" sinundan nya ng tingin ang batang babae_

" _Sya ang gumawa nyan"_

" _No wonder"_

" _Alam mo bang fan siya ni Ryoma? At sya naghahanda ng meals niya este nila"_

" _Hmmm"_

 _ **Dismissal time...**_

" _Sakuno" napatingin ang batang babae naka twin tailed braid sa may ari ng boses_

" _S-senpai, ano pong ginagawa nyo pa po dito" mukha nabigla si Sakuno kaya napa atras siya_

" _I don't mean anything, pwede bang pakinggan mo muna ako"_

" _Okay"_

 _ **In a nearby park...**_

" _Salamat sa pagsagot ng invitation ko" he smiled and inabutan siya nito ng juice_

" _Okay lang po senpai" uminom sya ng kaunti_

" _Diretsahin na kita, gusto kong tulungan mo ako"_

" _Data gathering po ba ito or-"_

" _Wala itong kinalaman sa tennis"_

" _Mabuti naman po"_

" _At kung pwede tanggalin mo na yung po"_

" _Noted"_

" _Senpai na lang"_

" _Okay, Senpai"_

" _Napapansin ko kase kay Echizen na inspired siya pag naglalaro ng tennis" at lumipat siya sa kinauupuan nito tumabi kay Sakuno ngumit may gap pa rin sa kanila_

" _May aim siya na manalo kaya ganon"_

" _Sa tingin ko alam ko na kung bakit"_

" _Talaga?"_

" _Oo at secret ko na iyon, so anyway kung pwede mo na akong tulungan para sa recovery ni Echizen"_

" _Bakit hindi senpai"_

* * *

 **Rikkai Dai...**

"Sige Sakuno 'till next time. Bye"

"Bye Senpai" at parehas na silang nag log out at binalik na ni Sanada ang kanyang laptop sa kanyang jersey bag

"Kamusta naman daw si Echizen?" tanong ng Captain nilang SiYukimura

"Maayos naman siya"

"That's very good to hear, so anyway mukhang chumi chikababes ka ha?" may halong panunukso ang tono ni Yukimura

"I'm sorry?" tila di narinig ng vice captain ni Yukimura ang sinabi nya

"Wala, ang sabi ko ang ganda ng kausap mo"

"Sabagay maganda nga siya"

"In all fairness may taste ka pala sa mga bebot ha?"

"Para sabihin ko sa iyo iba ang taste ko sa babae at masyado siyang bata para sa akin'

"Then anong type mo?"

"Uh, syempre ang gusto ko ung maaalaga, masarap magluto at bonus na rin kung maganda siya"

"Hmm"

 **Balik tayo kila Ryoma at Sakuno...**

"Ano gets mo na?" mahinahong tanong ni Sakuno

"Oo gets ko na, pero seriously ha? Sanada tutulong siya para lang sa healing process ko"

"Kahit ako ay nagulat din"

"Sa susunod sabihin mo kase na may ganitong klaseng happenings para hindi ako nagsu suspetsa"

"Kaya nga unexpected, diba?" hanggang bumalik ang mga ngiti sa mga labi nila

"May I come in?" kumatok ang nurse na umiwan sa kanila kanina

"Alright po" lumapit ito sa kanila

"Na solve nyo na ba ang dapat nyong ma solve?"

"Opo"

"That's very good to hear and masaya ako na nagiging malikot ka na Ryoma" comment ng nurse

"Oo nga po samantalang kanina lang po ay naka simangot siya"

"Hey!' nag pout siya sa sinabi ni Sakuno

"Mukha ngang okay na kayo kase kung magkulitan kayong dalawa parang kayo yung couple na napapanood ko sa tanghali, ung nagpapabebe"

"Parang ang layo naman po" sabay na sabi nilang dalawa

"O siya mauuna na ako at marami pa akong gagawin and may I remind you hija na matatapos na ang visiting hours in 5 to 10 minutes" kumindat siya sa dalawa at umalis na

"Uh...so?"

"So?" parehas silang nagkatinginan at nagtawanan

"Halika nga dito" anyaya ni Ryoma at si Sakuno naman ay sumampa sa kama

"Can we do a pinky promise?" ang utos ni Ryoma kay Sakuno

"Bakit naman?"

"Basta" ini harap ni Ryoma ang pinky finger niya kay Sakuno

"Sige na nga" ganun din si Sakuno at nag inter lock ang mga ito

"Basta promise mo...dito ka lang sa tabi ko" slightly blushed na sabi ni Ryoma

"A-ano bang s-sinasabi mo?" gusto ng kumawala ng pinky finger ni Sakuno kaya lang mahigpit ang pagkakalock ng pinky ni Ryoma

"Please Sakuno?" nangungusap ang mga mata ni Ryoma

"Ryoma..." lalong humigpit ang pagkaka lock ni Ryoma sa mga pinky nila hanggangsa nag numb na ang mga pakiramdam nila

"A-ang sakit na" nagre resist siya sa pagkakalock

"Hindi ko ito bibitawan hangga't wala kang sagot" hanggang sa tumingin na ng diretso si Sakuno sa mata niya

"Hindi lang kita tatabihan, sasamahan pa kita hanggang sa kaya ko pa"

"T-that means y-yes diba?"

"Oo...dito lang ako sa tabi mo" sa sobrang elated ni Ryoma nahila niya si Sakuno kahit naka lock ang pinkies nila mula sa kaniya hanggang nakaramdam ng malambot at medyo basa sa forehead ni Sakuno

"Thank you so much Sakuno!" isang forehead kiss ulit ang iginawad ni Ryoma sa kanya

* * *

 **Years later...**

" _Ryoma Echizen, will you take Sakuno Ryuzaki as your lawfully wedded wife, for poorer and richer, in sickness and in health?" ang tanong ng paring nagkakasal sa gwapong groom at magandang bride_

" _Yes I do!" ang mabilis na sagot ni Ryoma_

" _Sakuno Ryuzaki, will you take Ryoma Echizen as your lawfully wedded husband, for poorer and richer, in sickness and in health?" ganun din ang tanong pari sa magandang bride_

" _Sakuno" bulong ni Ryoma samantalang si Sakuno nakatingin lamang sa kanya_

" _...Ryoma" samantalang ang attendees ay nag bubulungan at nagkaka tinginan sa mga nangyayari_

" _Ayaw na ba niya ituloy?"_

" _Natatakot siguro matali?"_

" _Baka naman may na discover siyang something sa mapapangasawa niya?" chika chika ng iilan_

" _Itiigil ang kasal!"isang pamilyar na boses at hitsura ng isang kilalang lalaki ang dahilan ng pagkakahinto ng lahat_

" _Genichiro Sanada!" ang bulong ng lahat_

" _Ryoma I'm sorry" kumawala siya sa kamay ng groom at tumakbo sa lalaking nasa isle_

" _Sakuno!" at ang lahat ay nag pitch black_

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Daddy gising na po!" may yumuyugyug sa kanyang nanaginip na diwa

"Jusme!" siya din ay napabalikwas ng bangon

"Daddy ano po bang nangyayari sa panaginip mo?" bago niya ito sinagot ay tiningnan niya muna ang kanyang paligid, may wedding ring sa daliri, wedding photo at family picture sa bedside, mga maliliit na anak at asawa

"Anong nangyayari sa daddy nyo?" tulad ng isang nag aalalang ina at asawa lumapit siya sa isang 8 year old, 6 year old, 4 year old, 2 year old na mga anak at kambal pa ito

"Mommy si daddy tinatawag kayo habang nagi sleep siya" ang sabi ng panganay na si Sumire

"Hon anong nangyari?" hinawakan niya nag kamay ng asawa niya

"Wala ito masama lang ang gising ko" hinawakan niya ang forehead niya

"Honey" mahinahong sabi ng kanyang maybahay at sinandal niya ang ulo niya sa shoulder ng asawa niya

"Mommy diba sabi ng doctor di maganda ang stress sa iyo" ang sabi ng pangalawang anak, si Ringo samantalang ang daddy niya ay hinawakan ang tiyan ng mommy niya

"Oo nga mommy" agree ng 4 year old na si Nanjiroh the second

"Thank you mga anak"

"Mommy rest ka na lang" suggest ng kambal na si Mako at Miko

"Listen sa mga kids and I'll take care of everything, okay ba yun Hon?"

"Okay" inalalayan siya asawa pabalik sa bed nila, they smiled to each other at hinawakan ang tiyan ng asawa

"Remember nasa first trimester ka" paalala niya sa kanyang maybahay

"Oo nga hon, ikaw kase" pinalabas muna nila ang mga bata at naiwan sila

"Sabi sayo dito lang ako sa tabi mo" at nag interlock ang mga labi nila

Mabuting maybahay, mga makukulit na chikiting, magandang takbo ng career wala ng mahihiling pa si Ryoma Echizen, kahit anong panaginip o bangungot man at kahit anumang medical condition ang kanyang harapin wala siyang dapat ipag alala dahil as long as kasama niya ang pamilya wala siyang hindi kayang gawin at harapin.

 _Sa'yo by Silent Sanctuary_

 _Minsan oo, minsan hindi_  
 _Minsan tama, minsan mali_  
 _Umaabante, umaatras_  
 _Kilos mong namimintas_

 _Kung tunay nga ang pag-ibig mo_  
 _Kaya mo bang isigaw_  
 _Iparating sa mundo_

 _Tumingin sa 'king mata_  
 _Magtapat ng nadarama_  
 _Di gustong ika'y mawala_  
 _Dahil handa akong ibigin ka_  
 _Kung maging tayo_  
 _Sa 'yo lang ang puso ko_

 _Walang ibang tatanggapin_  
 _Ikaw at ikaw pa rin_  
 _May gulo ba sa 'yong isipan_  
 _Itugma sa nararamdaman_  
 _Kung tunay nga ang pag-ibig mo_

 _Tumingin sa 'king mata_  
 _Magtapat ng nadarama_

 _Di gustong ika'y mawala_  
 _Dahil handa akong ibigin ka_  
 _Kung maging tayo_

 _Kailangan ba kitang iwasan_  
 _Sa twing lalapit may paalam_  
 _Ibang anyo sa karamihan_  
 _Iba rin pag tayo_  
 _Iba rin pag tayo lang... ahhh..._

 _Tumingin sa 'king mata_  
 _Magtapat ng nadarama_  
 _Di gustong ikaw'y mawala_  
 _Dahil handa akong ibigin ka_

 _Kung maging tayo (Kung maging tayo)_  
 _Kung maging tayo (Kung maging tayo)_

 _Kung maging tayo_  
 _Sa 'yo na ang puso ko..._

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Encantada The Maiden

Mutya Encantada 80

Juicecolored nasa notebook ko ito ng 2 years, finally!

I do not own POT, just the idea

Dedicated to POT Filipino/Taglish/English authors and RyoSaku fans, love ya guys! Char!

Comments? Suggestions? Violent Reactions? Syempre Reviews?


End file.
